


Police Statements

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Cuffed Universe [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Being restrained, Cop Remus, Human trafficking mentioned, M/M, Morally Grey Logan, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Remus let’s Virgil out of the closet after Rats, Pizza, and Supply Closets.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Cuffed Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822300
Comments: 32
Kudos: 173





	Police Statements

Remus unlocked the closet door and glanced inside. Virgil’s absolutely enraged eyes met his immediately. “Look, I know your pissed. Can I explain?”

The look Virgil shot him told him he could explain his way off a bridge which… was probably fair.

Remus sighed and walked over to him. He knelt down to start to remove the rope gag from his mouth. “This restaurant is a cover for a human trafficking ring,” Remus explained. “We couldn’t let you accidently tip anyone off to what was happening.”

The gag fell away. It had been a fairly soft rope and hadn’t been on him for long besides, so there didn’t seem to be any damage. “So what?” Virgil spat. “You just left me tied up in the back of the human trafficking ring’s supply closet.”

“They just did kids mostly,” Remus said. “Besides, they’re not going to risk taking someone who was on the payroll.”

“Oh, yeah, great, fun,” Virgil said. “I’m sure the human traffickers aren’t willing to murder me since I’m an adult and an employee. I’m sure that’s where they draw the line.”

“Nothing was going to happen to you,” Remus said uncuffing him, “Besides, we took care of it.” Virgil slapped him away when he offered him a hand up, pushing himself to his feet himself.

“Yeah?” Virgil asked. “You and Logan huh? Fun little team-up. Thought you were mortal enemies.”

Remus shrugged. “We are, but this was more important.”

“Great,” Virgil said. “Even when you’re teaming up, I get the short end of the stick.”

Remus winced. “It was…”

“I assume I don’t have a job again,” Virgil said.

“Well… no.”

“Fantastic,” Virgil groaned.

“I mean… would you have wanted to be working for them considering they’re a human trafficking ring?”

“No, but that doesn’t make the fact that I’m going to be looking for a job again any better. And considering my last job prospect was handing out tootsie rolls and fake vampire teeth, I’m not too excited about my next career.”

“I mean… the vampire teeth are fun…”

Virgil shoved past him out of the closet door. He paused when he saw the place was swarming with police officers.

Remus put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder and nodded at the ones close by. They nodded back and turned away. “God, am I going to have to go in for questioning?” Virgil asked.

“Maybe a bit,” Remus said, leading him towards the outside, “but you’d only been working here for a couple days. I doubt it’ll be anything too intense. I can be there… or not be there if you want.”

Virgil shrugged.

“Are you going to report me for working with Logan when they question you?”

“You not tell them?”

“I uh, mentioned he was here, but I didn’t… exactly… tell them how much we worked together… or how premeditated it was.”

Virgil laughed and shook his head. “With my luck I’d be arrested for… I don’t know perjury or some shit?”

“That’s when you lie in court,” Remus said. “I’d be something more like obstruction of justice.”

“Right,” Virgil bit out.

“That’s not…” Remus said. “I’m not threatening you with that. You made that all up in your own head.”

“Sure, Remus,” Virgil said. “Do I need to stick around for questioning or…”

“I’ll take your initial statement,” Remus said. “If they want to talk to you more, someone will come find you.”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Alright.”


End file.
